Story of the Swaps
by Candlehead
Summary: Sticky Wipplesnit has always been bullied because of who she is, a Recolor. Her Original is the WORST to her out of them all. But, On one day, Sticky decides she has had enough! Join Sticky and the other Recolors as they try to find a way to be appreciated by the racers, ESPECIALLY Their originals!
1. The Beginning

Hi! This is my first story, and I really hope you like it! Enjoy!

* * *

Hi, my name is Sticky Wipplesnit... And I'm a recolor. Let's see... I'm 9 years old, Teal hair and outfit with a teal wrapper for a bow on my hair... I can be really hyper sometimes... Not gonna lie. And, well, I'm a racer! But NOT a professional! I have, most likely, one of the slowest carts out there, Unlike my original's, The Veloci-Wrapper, Owned by Minty Zaki. It's really sad though, me and the other recolors get bullied because we are... well... Recolors! Non-Originals! But, can we help being recolors? NOPE! So us recolors got to, 'STICK' Together! Get it? Ah... I shouldn't waste my time with jokes... Anyways... The WORST part about being a recolor.. is sometimes even our own PRINCESS treats us differently! She sometimes just looks at us funnily, Or only calls us by our last names... Its not fair. So, every night, the originals and the other racers go to their homes while we go to ours, which, happens to be a small Candy-cane tree-house hidden in the candy-cane forest. But, if I'm really honest with myself... I look out the window every night and see the other racers getting metals, trophies, getting praised by Princess Vanellope! Do we get any of that? To that, I say HA! A-And no... We don't... But it's just... I really think often, 'Man... It sure must be nice... Being the original...'

* * *

Yes, I know this is like the beginning of the actual movie when Ralph is in 'Bad Anon' But, It's meant to be like that! :3 So, What did ya think? Please write me a review! Bye!


	2. Game-Jumping

Sticky was admiring the view out of the small, Hand-built, Tree-house all the recolors lived in. "Is she at it again?" Citrusella whispered to Nougetsia.

Citrusella was a small and slender, Fair-skin girl with bright blue hair pulled into two pigtails on each side of her head. She had a blueberry cap on, Blue eyes, A white shirt with two blueberries on it, A Dark blue racing jacket on top, And a dark blue skirt with blueberries around the bottom edges. Under her skirt were blue pants legs, and her blue boots. So, Mainly an exact replica of Jubileena, but Blue.

Citrusella Flugpucker, Also known as, 'Citry' or 'B.B Girl' Was very cheerful, like her original, Jubileena Bing-Bing. She and Jubileena, or as she calls her, 'Jubi' or 'Jubes' Were actually the closest out of all the recolors and their originals... But only the other recolors knew about this, Because if any other racers found out Jubileena was her friend, Jubileena would get bullied as well.

Nougetsia Brumblestain, On the other hand, had magenta-like hair, Pulled into a long, wavy braid in the back of her. She wore a hat very similar to Adorabeezle Winterpop, her original, But it was pink. In fact, she was almost EXACTLY like Adorabeezle, but pink. Except for her pinkish-whitish undershirt. Another difference they had, were that she had deep, chocolate brown eyes, While Adorabeezle has Black eyes. Adorabeezle also has much more of a pale skin-color than Nougetsia.

Like her Original, Nougetsia, Or 'Nougat' Was very shy. You couldn't get her to scream if her life depended on it! She is very nice as well, Unless it comes to her Original. Her and Adorabeezle are NOT friends. Everytime they see each-other, They curse under their breath, shooting daggers at each other. If you are there when this happens, do NOT talk to either one of them, unless you are ready to die and not regenerate.

"Yup..." Nougat said, carefully walking to Sticky, shaking her shoulder lightly. "Sticky... Hey Sticky..." She whispered quietly. Sticky didn't come out of her trance. "Aye aye aye..." Citrusella mumbled, then she stormed into the other room, and dragged out an obviously upset Torvald.

Torvald Batterbutter is mainly the recolor you don't wanna mess with. She can be really sweet, Unless you make her grumpy. She looks mainly like the gold version of Sticky and Minty Zaki. Bow and everything! She and Sticky BOTH hate Minty, because Minty is the worst to those two out of all the recolors. She pushes them in chocolate puddles and taffy lakes, taunts them every day, mocks them, gets them out of the 'Random Roster Race' on purpose, The list can go on and on! The only differences between Sticky and Torvald, are their attitudes, and colors. Other than that, those two are like sisters!

_PLOP!_ Citrusella dropped Torvald on the ground, earning a glare from her. "What do you want!?" Growled an angry Torvald. Citrusella pointed to Sticky, and Torvald rolled her eyes. "Again?" She asked, making Nougat and Citrusella nod, sadly. "Ugh..." Torvald got up from the wooden floor, and inched towards Sticky, who was still in a daze. "I WANNA GAME-JUMP!" Yelped Sticky, Turning around abruptly with a wide grin on her face.

Torvald jumped at the sudden outburst of Sticky, and fell over. "Oooh! Are you alright, Torvy?" Torvy was Sticky's nick-name for her. "Yeah yeah yeah... I'm fine." She grumbled, getting up. "You wanna game-jump?" Asked Citrusella. "Stickle-Berry! You know how dangerous that is!" Nougat said, walking over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Stickle-Berry? Uh... Citrusella should have the 'Berry' part in her nick-names... Not me." She said, eying Nougat. Sticky was the only recolor without some sort of pet-name, and so the others were trying to come up with one for her. "And besides... Whats so bad about game-jumping? I mean.. Swizz does it all the time!" Sticky said, smiling at the though of Swizzle.

"Girl, You have GOT to get over that boy! He is just a player!" Citrusella said, Snapping her fingers like Snowanna would do. "Nice Snowanna impression..." Torvald mumbled, chuckling slightly. "Thanks! Y'know it's all in the wri-" "Swizzle is NOT a player!" Sticky angrily interrupted. Swizzle was another main bully for Sticky, But Sticky had feelings for him, and it showed. Thanks to this, Swizzle uses her as an advantage, without her knowing. She has stolen coins for him, sabotaged another racer for him, etc. etc. "Ok ok... Whatever... But game-jumping won't solve anything!" Torvald responded, using her hands for emphasis. "Yes, it will! If we can make a difference in another game like that Wreck-it guy, We could become... Appreciated! Like him and Vanellope!" She stood up happily, with a wide grin on her face.

"So, What d'ya say? Are you in or out?" She held a hand out in front of the other three. "Eh... What's the worst that could happen? I'm in!" Said Citrusella, placing her hand on top of hers. "Sure... Might as well become more social..." Said a quiet, Nougat, adding her hand on top. he three girls looked at Torvald, who just sighed and placed her hand on top, a smirk appearing on her face. "I'm in." "Recolors, Unite!" And with that, they all threw their hands in the air, and laughed. Little did they know, someone was watching them in the distance.


	3. A New Journey

Hey guys! Yes I know I know... Three chapters made in a day... But I have a REALLY Good idea for it! So 'STICK' Around! Also, I know I typed 'he' instead of 'the' towards the end, And I feel too lazy to fix it XD So enjoy! :3

* * *

"C'mon! Lets go then!" Yelped an excited Sticky, as she packed a suitcase full of Salt-water Taffy, And a bag with two spares of her outfit, and two extra bows. As the others were getting packed, Sticky was rushing around the house. "OHMYSWEETSWEAREACTUALLYGONNALEAVEANDCOMEBACKANDBE KNOWNBYEVERYONE! HOLYSALTWATERTAFFYIMSOEXCITEDICOULDBLOWUP!" "Yeah lets NOT have you blow up...!" Torvald said, zipping up her butter-scotch suitcase. "SORRY! I'M JUST SOOOOO EXCITED!" Sticky yelped, bouncing up and down in front of Torvald. "Alright, Are you guys finished packing?" Citrusella asked, holding up her suitcase. "Yup!" "YES!" "Wait... Yeah I'm ready!" All the recolors responded. "Great! Lets go!" Citrusella finished, before leading the pack out the door.

In the distance, A shadowy figure chuckled to himself/herself. "Perfect..." And with that, the figure scurried away.

"You ready for this?" Asked Nougat, Glancing at the other three. Torvald and Citrusella shrugged, Then nodded approvingly. Sticky was nodding vigorously though, which made the others laugh. They looked up at the Rainbow-bridge, leading to the Entrance/Exit of 'Sugar Rush', And were directly under the sign that said, 'Parting is such a sweet sorrow. Come back soon!'. "In your dreams, Sugar Rush..." Mumbled Sticky to herself. "Lets roll!" And with that, the four recolors ran up the Rainbow-Bridge.

The stopped at the entrance, seeing it as a big transparent wall. Nougat look over to her right, and locked her hand in Citrusella's. Citrusella did the same with an excited Sticky, And Sticky did the same to Torvald. "You ready for this?" Citrusella asked with a smirk, receiving nods from the other three, and the four girls carefully walked through the transparent gate, which, surprisingly, was actually very cold and silky. When they got to the other side, Sticky let go of Citrusella and Torvald's hands', and jumped into the pink and purple carts. (Not the racing carts, The carts that lead you out of or into one game) The other three girls followed, and stepped in carefully, receiving a few squeaks from the cart. "Wow, This thing sure is squeaky!" Torvald said, leaning left and right to get squeaks from the cart. All the girls laughed, and the cart started moving forward, through the power cord.

"This is so exciting! Now I know what one of those 'vurps' Vanellope talks about all the time feels like!" Sticky yelped, bouncing up and down in her seat excitedly. "Calm down, WIPP-er-snapper!" Said a giggling Citrusella. "Wipp-er-snapper? No thank you on THAT nick-name!" Sticky said, laughing. Soon, all of the recolors were laughing, and the cart came to a stop in a grey, brick room. People spray painted on the walls a lot, seeing as the dull walls were alive with color from the spray-paint. "Ooooh! Swizz said he spray painted his name here!" Sticky said, literally jumping out of her seat, and rushing down the platform they were on. She ran around the room, and finally spotted it. "GUYS! I FOUN-" She paused, frowning. "Someone crossed out Swizzle's name and wrote, 'Pwned'!" She said, obviously offended. Torvald sunk in her cart seat, and smirked devilishly. "Torvald..." Nougat said, punching her playfully in the arm. "This isn't my first time leaving the game..." She said, smiling sheepishly.

"C'mon you guys! Lets hurry!" Sticky obviously didn't hear Torvald, and rushed down the tunnel, to be stopped by the 'Surge Protector'. "Step aside ma'am, Random security check." He said, eyes on his clip-board. "Huh? But I didn't do anything wrong..." She said, heart sinking. "Only doing my job, ma'am. Name?" "Sticky Wipplesnit..." She mumbled. Great, This guy was gonna send her back to her game, she knew it. "And what game are you coming from. "Uh, Sugar Rush? Look at the sign above me, Smarty!" She said, crossing her arms. "Bring any candy with ya?" He asked, looking up from his clipboard a tiny bit. She hid her suitcase behind her quickly. "No, No candy, sir." "And what game are you heading to?" He asked again, looking back at his clipboard. "Well, I don't really know yet..." She said, looking back down the tunnel, wondering if her friends could be any slower. "Anything to declare?" "I'm starting to hate you." "I get that a lot. Proceed." And with that, he zapped away.

In the distance, Sticky could her mumbling, and feet scurrying. "Guys, hurry up!" She said, and became relieved when she saw her three friends running towards her. "What took you so long?" She asked. Her friends ran towards her, laughing. "Here, Spray the walls a bit!" Citrusella said, handing her a spray can. Sticky smiled evilly, and sprayed a big 'STICKY' on the wall. She handed the can back to Citrusella, and the girls continued their journey. In the distance, A few barks from the 'Devil Dogs' Could be heard.


	4. Just one sip

I think some of you out there will get a kick out of this chapter... Enjoy! And please review if you want!

* * *

"Oh my chips! This is so amazing...!" Sticky said, entering Game Central Station. "Look at this!" She yelped, running towards a cylinder object, a few feet taller than the four nine year olds. A screen was on it, and Sonic the hedgehog appeared on the screen. "If you leave your game, be careful, be safe, and whatever you do, don't die!" The picture switched to two arcade games, and a white stick figure on one. "Because if you die outside your game, you don't regenerate. EVER." And it showed the stick figure sliding to the other game, and dying. Sticky flinched at this, but shook it off quickly. "Game over!" Sonic said, as he appeared back on the screen, and another video started.

"Well THAT was pleasant..." Said Torvald, eying the screen. "Wait, I thought you said you left the game before, Torvy... Therefore you should have seen that video before." Nougat said, smirking at Torvald. "Hmm? You left the game before?" Sticky asked, smiling. "I said I left the game before, I didn't say I game JUMPED." Torvald explained. "But... I DID hear of one certain game I'm sure you guys will LOVE!" She said, smiling mischievously. "What game? What game?" Sticky asked, bouncing around her somewhat-sister. "Tappers..." She said with a smirk.

Immediately, Sticky stopped bouncing, and the three girls in front of Torvald tilted their heads. "Whats Tappers?" Citrusella asked. "Tappers... It's like a bar game. Except for us kids, Instead of programmed alcohol, we can get FREE root-beers!" Nougat's eyes widened. She LOVED Root-beer, Except it can make some sugar-rush racers... A kid version of 'Drunk'. Luckily for the recolors, Nougat taught them how to drink it without becoming loopy. 'F...F...FREE ROOT-BEERS?!" She asked, her smile widening. Torvald laughed. "Yes, Free Root-be-" "LEAD ME TO THAT GAME NOW SISTER!" Demanded Nougat. All the recolors, besides Nougat, were laughing. They have NEVER heard her yell for ANYTHING before! But... For root-beer she has an excuse...

"Right this way, Queen of Root-beer!" Torvald said, Marching to a big entrance to a tunnel. Like their game, This one had a sign over it, but unlike theirs, this one read, 'Tappers'. "YIPPEEE FREE ROOT-BEER!" Yelped Nougat, Making the other three laugh. Like in 'Sugar Rush' There were carts. Except these carts were wooden, brown, and smelled like root-beer, of course! "I can smell that root-beer already!" Nougat said, acting like she had already had a boat load of it. The cart stopped, and the four girls got out of their cart. "Whoa... Must be a popular game!" Citrusella said, Looking at all the other programs walk by. Sonic, Mario, Bowser, The list went on and on. Soon, they found the last man get out of his cart, and scramble to his feet. They all knew him by one glance.

"Wreck-it Ralph? What're you doing here?" Torvald asked, looking up at the HUGE man. "Hmm?" He looked down at the four girls. Three of them, Nervous. One of them, Looking really stubborn with her hands on her hips, dressed all in a gold outfit. "Oh, Sugar Rush Racers?" He said, kneeling down to their height. "Does Vanellope know you guys are out here?" He asked, giving them all a sharp look. The four girls looked at each other, and said in unison, "Yes." Of course, They couldn't tell her best friend that they ignored her rules! Especially since he is a bad-guy! His fists are HUGE! "Good, good, How is President Fart Feathers anyways?" He asked, getting up and starting to walk in. The recolors followed him inside of the game.

"Whoa... I can smell that root-beer already!" Nougat said to Citrusella, excitedly. "Good, Actually. She is doing very well!" Torvald said, starting a conversation with the giant. The wrecker got a booth for him and the four children. Torvald and Wreck-It Ralph started talking, Citrusella trying to calm down Nougetsia, And Sticky, just admiring the place. 'Wow... Such detail it has...' She placed her hands on the booth, and brought her face close to it. She sniffed the counter, and then licked it. 'It's not made of candy either... How peculiar...' She thought once more.

"Uh... Is your friend ok?" Ralph asked, eying Sticky, who kept licking the booth. "Her name is Sticky. I'm Torvald, And they are Citrusella and Nougetsia." Torvald responded, pointing to her friends. "And yeah.. It's our first time being outside of our ga-" "Hello Ralph! Nice to see ya again, Buddy!" Said a male with black hair, a mustache and big, emerald green eyes. "Hey Tapper!" Ralph responded, smiling to the mustached guy. 'So THAT'S Tapper...' Thought Nougat, Bouncing in her seat. "Good to see ya too!" "So what am I able to get you?" Tapper asked, leaning on the booth. "Actually, I have some Sugar Rush racers here! How about you give them your oh-so-famous root-beer, and I'll take one as well!" "On it!" Said Tapper with a smile, and with that, he was off, and 5 root-beers slid down the table, landing directly in front of them.

"ROOT-BEER!" Screamed Nougat, Getting almost everyone's attention. And in less than 5 seconds, The root-beer was gone. "Ah..." She said, finishing her last sip. "Wow! That was amazing, Kid!" Ralph complimented. Tapper walked back over to Nougat. "Would you like another one, Young lady?" He asked, smiling warmly. Nougat tried to control herself from bursting out into screams and jumping, and just plastered an awkward smile on her face. And with that, she squeaked out, "Maybe just one sip..."


	5. The Plan & Nougat's Night

Hello! Here I am once again with another chapter! Y'know... I should be making you all wait like some other people do... BUT I JUST WANNA PUBLISH IT SO BAD! XD So sit back, relax, and read on! Hey... That should be a motto! 'Keep calm and Read On' Nice thinking Candlehead... *High fives self*

* * *

_Oreo... Oreeeeeeo... Oreo... Oreeeeeeo... _"Guess who!" Chirped Minty Zaki, Knocking on the castle door. "Oh Hey, Mintz! Your lil' group meeting thing is up in my room!" President Vanellope said, Stuffing her hands in her hoodie pockets. "Thanks again Vanny for letting us host it in your Cast- I mean 'Pink House' " "No Problem-o! Now go knock yourselves out!" "Thanks again!" Responded Minty, who faked a cheerful grin, Then rushed passed her, up the stairs, rolling her eyes.

"Knock knock knooooock!" Sang Minty, In a sing-song tone. Taffyta, who was sucking on a lolli, opened the door and let her in. "About time you made it, Minty!" Swizzle said, glaring playfully at her. "I can't help if the president wants to chat or not!" Minty crossed her arms and walked to the middle of the room, then sat herself down. "Anywho... Did we get Adorabeezle to join, 'S.T.R.C' Yet? Or does she still not want to join?" "Still doesn't want to join..." Said Swizzle and Taffyta in unison, Bluntly.

"Sour Apples..." Muttered Minty under her breath. "Lets see... Who else do we know that's against the recolors..." "Well There's Gloyd!" Suggested Swizzle. "No... He can't keep a secret.. Prankster, remember?" "Candlehead?" Offered Taffyta. "Too ditzy..." Minty promptly said, getting little nods in agreement from the other two. "I mean... We told Vanellope that the recolors left... And the police are searching for her at this moment... So can't we call it a day?" Minty said, frowning a bit.

"No. We need some more people to join, 'Stop The Recolors Clan', Boss! Three of us, Four of them." Taffyta said crossing her arms and glaring a bit. "Yeah, and two of those are YOUR recolors, Mintz!" Swizzle said, crossing his arms as well. "First off, I know. And Second, Do NOT call me that." She flashed a quick glare at him. "WAIT! I GOT IT!" Minty said, Jumping up. An evil grin spread across her face, as she huddled the group closer together.

* * *

~Tappers~

_BUUUUUUUUURRRRPPPP! _"Oh.. Excuse me!" Said Nougat shyly, as she blushed and covered her mouth with a napkin. Everyone in the bar was surrounding Nougat. "One more! One more! One more!" They all chanted. 1,673 Root-beer mugs surrounded her. Yup, she drank 1,673 mugs of Root-beer, not getting up once to use the bathroom. "Ok guys, Tappers Is closing for the night!" Tapper said, cleaning up the mugs. "Awww..." Was heard all around the bar, and the four girls laughed.

"Nice job, Kid!" "Wow, Sweet!" "You sure love root-beer, don't 'cha?" "Way to go!" Was heard, as all these random strangers complimented Nougat on her amazing job at drinking so many root-beers in less than an hour. "Thank you! Thanks! And yes, I do love root-beer!" She replied, giggling a bit. _Hiccup!_ "Frozen Lollipops... I got the hiccups!" She said, frowning playfully. "Well, I'm gonna head back to 'Fix-it Felix Jr.' Guys. Good job, Nougetsia!" Ralph said, getting up and walking towards his game. "Thanks!" Nougat shouted back. "Now... Where else shall we go?"

Sticky asked, getting up from her seat. "I don't know any other fun ga- Hey... Wheres Nougat?" Torvald started to respond, but got cut off by her own question. "Well you don't think she can hold THAT much root-beer, do ya?" Citrusella asked, giggling a bit. Not a moment later, Nougat walked out of a hallway, and hiccuped once again. _Hiccup! _"Geez... These things are nasty lil' devils, huh?" She asked, joking around a bit. "C'mon! Let's go catch the last carts out of here!" Torvald said, grabbing the other recolors wrists and dragging them out, receiving one final wave from Tapper.

* * *

Hi! Sorry its not AS long as the others, but I hope it is still really good! Happy Reading!


	6. The Second Day

Hello! I am back again :3 Thank you to my reviewers, You all rock :D Oh, And thanks for the interesting fact on Torvald! So, Without further notice... KEEP CALM AND READ ON! Man... I should say that before EVERY chapter... XD Sorry! The story... Right! I'm just gonna shut up now ._.

* * *

"Sticky..." "Gah... She fell asleep! I hate it when this happens..." "Or maybe she passed out again?" "Oh Please... Don't be re- SHE'S UP!" Torvald yelped, Who was sitting next to her. "W-What happened...?" Sticky asked, rubbing her eyes slowly and sitting up groggily. "You passed out" Citrusella said with a warm smile. "Did not! She only passes out when she hasn't eaten candy in a day or so!" Torvald snapped back. "How do we know she doesn't have candy in her? Hmm?" She replied, crossing her arms.

As the two bickered over if Sticky fainted or fell asleep, The teal girl got up and sat next to the pink girl. "What time is it...?" She whispered, not wanting the other two to realize she wasn't listening anymore. "12:30..." Sticky's eyes popped open. "The arcade is open?! And the racers haven't even noticed we are GONE?!"

_ Ruff! Ruff! Ruff!_ "I swear, Wynnchell, We've checked out here 18 times! Those recolors aren't here!" "Sh sh sh..." Sticky said quickly, clapping her hand over Citrusella and Torvald's mouths. "Maybe they noticed we were gone... but didn't care..." Nougat said, eyes wide open.

The four girls slowly looked around their surroundings... Sitting up against the wall of 'Tappers' "We can't go into any games..." Stated a worried Torvald. "We don't want anyone getting their games plug pulled..." Added Citrusella. Sticky looked around quickly, as the ruffs and footsteps became louder. "There!" She whisper-yelled, running quietly to a bench and hiding under it.

"They'll see us!" Torvald whispered. "Well we at least have to try!" And with that, the other three joined her under the small bench. "See? Nothing! What did I sa- WHOA BOY!" Duncan started, before he got cut off by his own yelling. One of the Devil dogs was coming straight towards them. The dog stopped right in front of the bench they were under, and started growling. "It's just a bench, Frosting! It's not made out of candy!" Duncan said, Dragging the dog away. _RUFF RUFF RUFF! RUFF!_ The dog barked, getting dragged away. "C'mon... Frosting obviously wants to go home..." Duncan said, and Wynnchell responded by nodding.

"If they were smarter... they would have done what the dog was telling them to do..." Sticky said, crawling out from the bench once the two donuts were back in Sugar Rush. Torvald crawled out next, along with Citrusella, And Nougat crawled out last. Torvald and Citrusella started bickering again, and Nougat rolled her eyes. "C'mon... Now what's a game where people don't mind seeing us in the background..." Sticky said, starting to walk off.

The three girls were trailing close behind her, And the bickering went on and on. "QUIET!" Sticky burst out, getting their attention. "I FELL ASLEEP THEN PASSED OUT, OK!?" She yelled once more, getting scared nods from Torvald and Citrusella. "Sorry, Evil-Sticky-Of-The-West..." Torvald mumbled when Sticky turned back around, getting giggles from the other two. "I don't like that nick-name Either... Hey! How about this game?" Sticky asked, shaking it off quickly, and pointing to 'Heroes Duty'.

Her normal smile was on her face once more, So that meant she was back to normal. She was like Nougat when it came to yelling, she BARELY yells! "Er... Isn't that the game with the guns and bugs?" Citrusella asked. "Oh... Well how about this game?" Sticky skipped over to a sign that said, 'Pac-man'. "Big yellow ball of death? No thank you!" Nougat said, eying the sign. "Ugggh... This one?" Sticky pointed to 'Whack-A-Mole'. "Do you WANT to get hit on the head with a hammer? Didn't think so!" Torvald crossed her arms. "Well I'm gonna need some help if you want a GOOD game!" Sticky said, using her hands for emphasis.

* * *

~In Sugar Rush~

"I swear, These gamers are actually TRYING to wreck our carts!" Rancis mumbled from the top-right box he was standing in. The Nine Daily Racers today were Vanellope, Rancis, Jubileena, Taffyta, Minty, Swizzle, Candlehead, Adorabeezle, and Crumbelina. They were all mumbling to each other while in their signature poses, but not too loud, so the gamers didn't hear. Jubileena was right next to Vanellope's box_, _And Vanellope could see something worrying the cherry girl by her attitude.

"You ok, Jubes?" Vanellope asked. "I'm Fine Its jus-" **Quarter Alert! Quater Alert!** Two Kids walked up to the game, They were both girls, Most likely siblings by the looks they gave each other. "Hmm... I choose... Taffyta Muttonfudge!" Said the older one, sitting down in one of the seats and choosing Taffyta. "I choose Vanellope von Schweetz!" The younger one grinned and chose Vanellope. "We will continue talking later..." Vanellope whispered as the racers got into their carts.

* * *

~Back at G.C.S~

"GUYS! I THINK I FOUND A GAME!" Shouted Sticky, who was at the end of the left side of G.C.S . Torvald was with her, seeing that they are mainly like sisters. "OK! WE WILL BE THERE IN A MOMENT! Citrusella yelled back, who was on the far right side of G.C.S With Nougat. Torvald and Sticky waited for about three minutes, and then the other two ran up to them, obviously exhausted.

"So...What game... Did you...Find?" Nougat asked, between panting. "You tell me!" And Torvald and Sticky stood in front of a game none of them have ever heard of before, Smiling idiotically.

* * *

Sorry to end it without telling you the name... But oh well! You will find out SOOOOOOONN ENOUUUUUGH XD Bye now! Hope you enjoyed! And don't forget to review if you want to!


	7. Down to three

Sorry it took so long! I got caught up in reading... Heh ^-^" Also... I found the soundtrack to 'Candy vandals'. AWESOME MUSIC! Terrible scene though... BAD CANDLE! BAD! XD Without further ado... er... I'm not quite sure what to say... 'Keep calm and read on' kinda got old... Oh well!

* * *

"No... I'm not going into there..." Nougat stated, eyes wide. The game they were pointing at was 'Dance Dance Revolution'. "Oh come on, Nougat! All we have to do is dance in the background! Nobody will notice us!" Said Citrusella, jumping up and down excitedly. "No... You guys go in... I'm gonna stay out here and look for a game that suits ME." Nougat exclaimed. "Fine... We will meet you back here in ten minutes." Torvald said, running in. Citrusella trailed behind her, and Sticky eyed Nougat carefully. "Stay safe, Nougat."

Nougat sighed, and started wandering around, looking for a game she would like. _Tap. Tap. Tap_. Nougat turned around abruptly, thinking she heard footsteps behind her. 'Just shake it off, Nougat...' She told herself, and continued walking around. _Tap. Tap. Tap._She could have sworn she heard it again after taking five more steps. She turned around once more, to see nothing. 'Don't be Paranoid, Nougz... You are perfectly fi-' "AH-" Two white hands grabbed her, and covered her mouth.

"Now we got 'er." Said a familiar voice, and the two people holding Nougat still walked back to Sugar Rush. She knew those voices from anywhere. Wynchell and Duncan.

* * *

~At Sugar Rush~

Vanellope took off her helmet, and jumped back into her square. "What were you saying before, Jubes?" She mumbled. "I was saying... The recolors have gone missing... And I'm kinda getting worried..." "Don't worry... They probably got lost in the Candy-Cane forest once more..." Vanellope calmly explained. Jubileena nodded ever-so-slightly in agreement, and remained quiet for the last remaining hours the arcade was open.

* * *

~Back to G.C.S~

"Duuuude... That was so amazing!" Exclaimed Sticky, running out of 'Dance Dance Revolution' With a sombrero on her head and some green shades. "Amazing doesn't even fit the word! It was MORE than amazing!" Yelped Citrusella, Who ran out and jumped onto the bench behind Sticky, Starting to Disco. It suited her well, because she had her orange afro (Wig) On. "You look like Snowanna!" Snorted Torvald, Walking out with her hair into tight ponytails and a fedora on top. "Hey... Where's Nougat?"

Sticky noticed Nougat was gone, and looked around. "Probably on her way... Maybe we should wait for her." Citrusella stated, getting nods from the other two in reply.

One minute...

Two minutes...

Three minutes...

Four minutes...

Five minutes...

"She still isn't here!" Exclaimed Torvald, throwing her hands up in frustration. "C'mon... We should go look for her..." Citrusella stated, getting off the bench. "I hope she's ok..." Sticky mumbled, starting to walk

* * *

Sorry it was crappy and short! I'll try and make Chapter 8 FANTASTICAL! If you want to, you can review, if not, go read other fanfics! XD Bye! :3


	8. Trapped

Sorry the last one was so short... Buuuuuuut we get to see Nougetsia! Yaaaay! Sorry this one won't be switching to Game Central Station (G.C.S) but oh well! The next chapter will be mainly the other three... :3 Sorry! Read! Read! read! X3

* * *

Our captured, Magenta recolor woke up in a dark, grey room. 'Someone's been Naughty' was on the wall, and pictures of Sad animals were painted as well. 'Bad Girl' was another phrase written there. "Hello? Where Am I?" Nougat called, hoping for an answer. To her luck, nobody answered.

"Hello?" She tried to get up, but was yanked back down onto the floor by her waist. "Huh...?" She looked down and saw a chain wrapped around her waist. "Glitch proof..." She mumbled to herself, reading the words on the chain. 'Must've been when Vanellope was still considered a 'glitch'...' Nougat thought, looking around the room desperately.

"Somebody? Anybody? Even Adorabeezle! Please, get me out!" She yelped, tugging on the chain once more. Nougat sighed, and looked up at the roof of the place. "The fungeon..." She mumbled, sadly. 'I'm locked in the fungeon...' Nougat sighed, and sat alone in the dark, dark room.

* * *

~Outside of the Fungeon~

"All clear! The arcade's closed!" Was called from 'Dance Dance Revolution'. All the Sugar Rush racer's jumped out of their squares, and Taffyta ran up to Jubileena. "Hey-hey Jubes!" She called, smiling warmly. 'Odd behavior...' Jubileena thought, turning around to face her. "I was just wondering if you would like to join me and Vanny at the castle..?" She asked, tilting her head ever-so-slightly, to give her an angelic look.

'The president... I can't deny that!' Thought the cherry-themed girl, smiling. "Ok! What time?" "Oh, Right now!" Taffyta said, grabbing her wrist tightly, dragging her to the castle.

As the strawberry girl dragged her along, Jubileena wondered one thing, Why didn't Vanellope ask Jubileena herself? Jubileena didn't dare ask Taffyta, because she has experianced what happens if you ask the short-tempered brat of Sugar Rush a question she doesn't like.

* * *

~Back to the Fungeon~

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _'It's a person! I'm Free!' Nougat thought happily, as she called out, "Hello? Who's there?" A familiar voice replied, "The donut police. Open the door now!" "Duncan, let me handle this..." It sounded like it was most likely Wynchell. "Good! The cops! Please let me out... there has been some sort of mistake...!" Nougat called to the door, and she heard laughter outside.

"No mistake, Recolor. You left the game without warning... You aren't meant to leave your game!" Duncan said, chuckling a bit more. "Uh... Weren't those Turbo's rules? Vanellope didn't make that a law..." Nougat was starting to get worried... It had to be a mistake! She couldn't be here just because she left the game! "Sure, Vanellope didn't make it a law... But we were instructed by someone... different."

"What?! Who!" More laughter... "Sorry, Nougetsia... But you are gonna need to stay here until we get your friends... You will all find out soon enough." And with that, she heard them walking away. "WHAT!? NO! HEY, GET BACK HERE!" She wrestled with the chain, and soon gave up.

* * *

~Back to Jubileena and Taffyta~

Taffyta rapidly pounded on the door, still clutching Jubileena's wrist in her right hand. To Jubileena's shock, Swizzle answered. "C'mon in, Taf..." Swizzle said, letting her in. "Wait... Where's Vanellope?" Jubileena asked. "Hush hush hush..." Whispered another voice from the top of the stairs. "Minty? What are you...?" Taffyta dragged Jubileena up the stairs, and Swizzle followed. They entered Vanellope's 'Rectangle Office', And Taffyta threw Jubileena in the middle of the room.

"Uh... Hi guys...?" Jubileena said, absolutely terrified. Minty sat down next to her, and set her hand on the others shoulder. "Don't worry, Jubes! We just wanna ask you a few questions!" Minty said, calmly. "Where's Vanellope...?" Jubileena asked once more, staring Minty straight in the eyes. "Taffy Lagoon with Gloyd, pulling pranks on Rancis." Swizzle, answered.

"You tricked me!" The cherry girl shouted at Taffyta, her face almost as red as her hair in anger. "Oh hush up..." Taffyta mumbled, rolling her eyes. "Taffyta... Be nice..." Minty ordered, and Taffyta nodded and resumed smiling. "So we know some things... Like I have two recolors... And you have one..." Minty started, sitting next to Jubileena innocently. "I know LOTS of things about my recolors... But what do you know about Citrusella, Hmm?"

Minty put on her best 'Smile', while hugging her knees, and rested her head in between her two knee-caps. "Uh... She's a recolor... Her cart's name is the 'Blue Berriot'... She is based off of citrus candy..." Jubileena mumbled quietly. The poor cherry girl could feel her own soul breaking... She didn't like this new feeling. What WAS this feeling... This feeling that was crushing her happiness? 'Fear...' Is the only word that came into mind.

Jubileena was always cheery... and to be afraid was very new... "I think you know something more, Am I right?" Minty asked idiotically, tilting her head a bit. "No..." Jubileena stood up, and started walking to the door. "WAIT!" Taffyta and Minty said, in Unison. Jubileena sighed, and closed her eyes. "What...?" Was all she could manage out. After a long pause... Minty finally answered. "We know where she is..."

Immediately, Jubileena turned around with a hopeful look on her face. "Y...You do?" "Oh yeah... And we can tell you, as well!" Swizzle replied, smirking at Taffyta."You join our little group..." Minty started explaining, standing up. "Why would I do that...?" The red girl interrupted, and eyed the other three carefully. "So you can find Citrusella, Of course!" Minty smiled, and started walking circles around Jubileena. "Fine.. but what is this little 'Group' you are talking about?" "Just a small group dedicated to recolors... Nothing more." Taffyta explained, crossing her arms.

"So you join our little group... And we will show you where they are..." Jubileena started thinking for a moment... 'Is this real or fake...'"So are you in or out, Jubes?" Minty asked, yanking her out of her thoughts. She was holding her hand out. Jubileena hesitated, and then shook her hand"...I'm In..." Jubileena declared.

* * *

Sorry if it wasn't as 'DRAMATIC' as you hoped... but It'll become REALLY Dramatic soon... I promise! Please review if you would like to! If not.. then don't! XD Bye!


	9. And So The Search Begins!

Hi! Sorry it took so long.. I wanted to start exploriiiiiinnnngggggg around fanfiction XD I only read a couple of stories that I didn't read when I didn't have an account, But I'll be sure to read a lot more, and comment on EVERYOOOOONNNNES! *Throws confetti in the air* OW! CONFETTI IN MY EYE!

Torvald : Just get on with the story, Woman!

Fine fine... Here it is! :3

* * *

Sticky whimpered as they walked around G.C.S. "Guys... I'm scared... What if something bad happened to Nougat? Wh-What if she died in another game?!" She yelped, looking like she was about to cry. Since Sticky was the goofiest of the recolors, she was also easily saddened or angered.

"Shhh Shhh, Stick-a-rooni. Nougat's fine! I just know it... I can feel it in my code!" Citrusella said, Placing a hand on Sticky's back. "Are... Are you positive she's ok? And... Stick-a-rooni? NUH UH!" Sticky chirped, making the other two laugh. She, However, was not in the mood for laughing. She tried to force out a laugh... but it just made her more depressed.

"Well no... I'm not positive..." Torvald elbowed her, and Citrusella yelped. "OW!" The golden recolor smiled warmly to Sticky, For if they were sisters, Torvald felt she would be the elder one. "But I... _WE..._ Trust Nougat, And everything is most likely perfectly fine!" Torvald exclaimed happily.

* * *

"I AM MOST CERTAINLY NOT FINE!" Yelled Nougat, trying to get someone's attention. "HELLO!? SOMEONE! PLEASEEE!" But, To Nougat's luck, Nobody answered her calls. Nougat yawned a bit, and heard the roar of engines. "LET THE 'RANDOM ROSTER RACE' PROCEED!" Yelped Vanellope, And Nougat heard her in the distance. 'Proceed...' Nougat thought, warmly.

She remembered the day Vanellope changed it, Because 'Commence' Was the word that 'King Candy'... More-or-less TURBO Used, and She just HAD to change it!

Just the thought of Turbo made tears prick at her eyes. "Why am I even here..." She mumbled to herself, starting to cry silently from desperation.

* * *

"I sure hope your right... You know how easily her happiness can turn into despair..." Sticky mumbled, walking along and drooping her head. "I mean... I know I can get pretty emotional... But when Nougat cries... It's just.." Sticky's sentence trailed off, as Torvald patted her left shoulder, understandingly.

"We know, Stick. We know..." Citrusella quietly mumbled, starting to lose hope in finding her friend. Sticky looked up with a saddened smile on her face. " 'Stick' Isn't really the BEST one... but it'll do for now..." She said, with a giggle filled with despair.

The other two giggled, and people suddenly started pouring out of different games. "The arcade's closed..." Torvald mumbled, as she eyed everyone walking out of their games. But one person caught Citrusella's eye."Oh... Poor little guy..." She whimpered, walking towards a little frog, with a sign that said, 'Game unplugged, Please help! -Frogger'

"Guys... we just HAVE To help him!" Citrusella whimpered, Doing her best 'Pouty face'. Sticky also felt some sorrow, and gave the little frog some Salt-Water Taffy from her suit-case. Torvald eyed the other two, her were looking at Torvald with desperate faces. "Ugggh... FINE!" Torvald groaned, Obviously not wanting to give this frog anything of hers.

Torvald gave the frog some Butter-scotches, And gave him a half-smile. "Hang in there..." She mumbled, patting his back. "Here... I'll look around for something to give him as we-" Citrusella started, But then cut herself off, Eyes widened."G..Guys..." Citrusella weakly said, lifting up a finger to the entrance of 'Sugar Rush'. "We have company..." She choked out, starting to run off. Torvald noticed what she was talking about, and started running, dragging Sticky along, Because she just 'HAD' to see who Citrusella was talking about.

"Who is it? Torvy! Who is it!" Sticky yelped, trying to look around for any familiar faces. "Is it Swizzy?" She asked, glancing up at Torvald with a hopeful expression. Torvald, However, Didn't answer, She was too busy trying to drag Sticky while run quickly at the same time. Sticky frowned at this, and then she understood why.

"I think the 'Devil Dogs' Smell 'Em!" She heard a familiar 'Duncan' Call out, As Sticky heard some barking and growling. "OH BOY!" Sticky yelped, and finally started running. 'Just keep running... Just keep running...' Was all that was going on through the three girls' minds. "QUICK! FOLLOW ME!" Yelped Citrusella, as she ran towards the game 'Fix-it Felix Jr.'

The other two didn't hesitate to follow her in, and jump straight into the blue carts. "C'mon! C'MON!" Yelled Torvald, As she waited for the carts to start moving down the power cord. "THERE THEY ARE!" Yelled Wynchell. He, Duncan, And the 'Devil Dogs' Were about to grab them, right before the carts started moving. "You rotten little cavities!" Called Duncan, As the three girls laughed at them.

* * *

"Maybe we can follow them...?" Duncan asked his partner, Wynchell, and Wynchell shook his head abruptly. "That cord electrocutes anyone, or thing that touches it. We just have to wait 'til the carts come back in..." Wynchell paused his explanation, and took an estimate. "Oohh... Twenty minutes?" "Better get comfortable, then..." The round doughnut said, sitting down. "Oh... You got that right!" Wynchell agreed, sitting down as well.

* * *

"HA! WE MADE IT!" Exclaimed Sticky, Bouncing in her seat. Soon, the cart entered the 8-bit world, and the girls gasped. "Sweet Salt-Water Taffy..." Sticky said in awe. None of the 'Sugar Rush' Characters (Not counting Vanellope...) Have ever SEEN an 8-bit world... More or less been outside their game! Sticky jumped out of her cart eagerly, and ran up to a tree, licking it.

"Ewgh! Stiiiickyyy! Don't lick something not from your game!" Citrusella whined, sounding disgusted. "Not candy..." Stick declared, smiling sweetly. "Oooh! What's that!" She Yelped, running towards a puddle of mud, Which happened to be next to a pent-house. "OOOH! CHOCOLATE!" She yelped. "STICKY NO DON-" Too late! She had eaten a bit of the mud, and her face went as green as Minty's cart. "Not... Chocolate!" She gagged, and then fell back.

"She fainted again..." Citrusella stated, and Torvald sighed. She picked the teal-girl up, and slung her over her shoulder. "C'mon... Let's ask if we can stay in that pent-house, Citry... Citry?" Torvald looked at the other girl, curiously, because she was staring sadly outside of the game. Then Torvald noticed. Right across from the game they were in, Was their home, 'Sugar Rush'.

"Wha...? Oh.. S-Sorry Torvz..." Citrusella said, Snapping out of her daze and starting to walk towards the door, depressed. Torvald didn't blame her... Sure, The people there weren't the kindest, And bad memories were there... But it was still their home. Torvald sighed, and proceeded to knock the door. "Hello?" Answered a short man, with black hair and a mustache. He eyed the two girls, especially the golden one with another girl slung over her shoulder.

* * *

So I'm gonna stop right there! I think we all know who that grouchy man is? GENE! :3 So yeah... That is all! Bye for now :3


	10. Causing Trouble

Hello hello hello! :3 I am back! HURRAH! :D Anywho... You can read now and I won't hold you up any longer :3 NOW READ MY MINIONS! READ!

* * *

"Uh... Hi..." Citrusella started, staring downwards at the man. "Can I _help _You?" The man asked, crossing his arms and glaring upwards. "Actually yes..! Do you have any extra rooms...?" She asked, in her most 'Please-we-need-help' voice. "Yes, We have an extra room. Shall I give them to you? No." Torvald shot daggers at the man.

"Look Buddy! I do NOT Care if Sour-Bill bit you in the butt or not, But right now, we NEED A place to stay! If you don't let us have that extra room then Ill... Ill..." "You'll _WHAT?_ Send your 'Mommy' after me?" He teased, And Citrusella saw the hate growing in Torvald's eyes.

"You might wanna run..." Citrusella stated, eyes as wide as saucers. "Oh Please... I can fend for myself!" The man exclaimed, And Torvald lay Sticky on the ground, and approached the man angrily.

* * *

Jubileena was walking to the entrance with Swizzle, While Minty and Taffyta went to 'Take Care Of Business'.

"Wh...Why would they leave the game...?" Jubileena asked, as she sat down on one of the carts as Swizzle sat next to her. "I don't know... But I do know one thing..." He started, and she turned to face him with an angry expression. "I Swear to GOB-STOPPERS, Swizzle, If you dare try and flirt with me then you better be prepared to pie..."

Jubileena threatened as she crossed her arms. "Why would you assume I would flirt with _You..._" Swizzle started back up again, But Jubileena never lost her glare. Jubileena had heard of things happening when girls date Swizzle. Not a day later, The female is crying because Swizzle has just dumped her once more. Then, A devilish idea popped into Jubileena's head...

"Go on..." She tried to sound as 'Desperate' as a girl could, while one of her hands slipped into her back pocket. "I Mean.. you most likely already know how gorgeous you are... Don't you?" Swizzle said, as he leaned in a bit. "No... But can you tell me...?" She said, pulling out 'Dr. Pepper Spray'.

"Well-" "CAN IT, SWIZZ!" She yelped, and she sprayed him in the eyes. "OW! OW! OW!" Poor Swizzle screeched, holding his teary eye-balls, And Jubileena grabbed him by the shirt collar. "Where. Is. Citrusella." She hissed, ready to spray him in the eyes again. "P...Pac-man!" He wheezed out. "I'm Banned from Pac-man and so is she... Nice try. NOW TALK!"

Jubileena had never been more angry in her life, Not only to have someone who was meant to be showing her where her recolor was... to actually FLIRT with her, But to have them LIE about where they were leading her. "No..." Choked out Swizzle, And Jubileena tore off her hat, and yanked out some 'Red-Hots'. "Suit yourself..." She growled as she stuffed the spicy candies into his mouth.

* * *

"So can we stay?" Torvald asked angelically, As The small man, Or 'Gene' Was hanging from a window-sill by his underwear. "Fine! Fine!" He said, as he wiggled off of where he was and face-planted onto the ground. Then, He regenerated. "Follow me to your rooms, Devil children..." He mumbled, as he led them to an empty room.

He unlocked the door, And the three girls, (Torvald still dragging Sticky along) entered a small room with a tv, a couch, Four bedrooms, And a bathroom. "There... Here's your place... But before I go might I ask what your names are?" He said, taking out a slip of paper and a pencil. "I'm Tor-" "Tory! Her name is Tory..." Interrupted Citrusella.

Torvald was very confused on why she did that, But Citrusella would explain later... "And I'm... Sierra!" Citrusella stated. "And the teal girl...?" "Stanley!" Replied Torvald, And Citrusella elbowed her. "Uh... Stanley is a male's name..." Gene stated, eying the two girls carefully. "And how do you know Stanley isn't a boy, Hmm?" Torvald replied, crossing her arms. Gene eyed Sticky, and then tossed Citrusella the keys.

"Enjoy your stay..." He mumbled, and then walked out of the room. "That went well!" Exclaimed Torvald, Setting Sticky down on the couch. "Torvald... You named Sticky, 'STANLEY'..." Citrusella replied, face-palming herself. "Well, What about you giving us fake names, Hmm?" "That's so they don't go around saying that 'Three Sugar Rush Racers are in Fix-It Felix Jr. !' "

* * *

Swizzle was currently being dragged up a Candy-Cane tree, Tied up in Twizzlers, Eyes burning, And mouth stuffed with 'Red-Hots'. Once Jubileena found the perfect place, she sat him down on the tallest branch, and hopped down. "Stick around... I have some traitors to deal with..." Growled Jubileena as she walked off.

* * *

Whoo! Another chapter FINISHED! Sorry its so short and if it was rushed at all... ^-^" And Don't worry... You will see Jubileena's 'Prepare To Pie' Catch phrase a LOT more in the next chapter. Who knows... Maybe some ACTION! *Karate chop* HI YAAAAA! Lolz... You can go now XD


	11. Prepare To Pie

Hello! I just wanted to say a quick 'Thanks' To all of my Reviewers, Because I really appreciate them XD A lot of them also really make me laugh as well when I'm in a bad mood, So Just a quick thanks! Also, Sorry but this one is mainly gonna be with Jubileena and the others, No Gene, Torvald, Citrusella, Or Sticky... Sorry :3 Ok.. You can read now XD

* * *

"I can't believe that cherry-head actually fell for it!" Giggled Minty to Taffyta, As They strolled down the castle's stairs with a few bags. "I know, Right? That girl can be dumber than Candlehead, Sometimes!" Taffyta exclaimed, as she went to turn the door-knob. "What girl...?" Hissed a familiar voice from the top of the stairs.

They two girls turned around abruptly, "Jubileena! I... Uh..." Minty Stuttered. "Save it, girls... And PREPARE. TO. PIE!" Jubileena yelped, as she took out two cherry-pies and threw them at the two girls. "WHERE ARE THE RECOLORS?!" Jubileena growled at them, who were currently getting off of the floor because of the impact of the pies.

They stayed silent for a while, and tried to make a run for the door. "Nuh uh uh!" Jubilenna smirked, and the two girls realized they were locked in. "Whack." Was all Jubileena said, As she hit the two girls with a thick cookie Crumbelina gave her, Knocking them out.

* * *

When the two girls woke up, it was in a dark, dark room. "Hello?" Minty called, voice quivering. "I'M AFRAID OF THE DARK!" Yelped Taffyta, And Minty could tell by the sounds that she was making, She was crying. "Shut up, Cry baby! We need to find a way out..." "B...But It won't stop!" Taffyta whined, and Minty rolled her eyes. Then, A light turned on, and they realized that they were tied to a giant chair, painted red.

"So your up..." Jubileena growled, walking out of the darkness with the bags they were carrying. "Now... I'm gonna take a look in these bags... And you are going to tell me why you had them on hand. Deal?" Jubileena's Voice sounded very threatening, Like poisoned sugar... And seeing Jubileena like this scared the other two, so they didn't dare say no.

The first object She pulled out was a Twizzler whip. "Why did you need this...?" Jubileena hissed, Throwing it on the couch. Minty and Taffyta stayed silent. "Not talking... Huh?" The cherry girl crossed her arms. "How would you react... If I got the President involved in this... Hmm?" The red-pigtailed girl smirked, and Taffyta looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"NOPLEASEDON'TTELLVANELLOPE! WEHADTHETWIZZLEWHIPBECAUSEWEBRIBEDTHEDOUGHNUTCOPST OCAPTURENOUGETSIA! ANDWEWEREGONNATRYANDFORCEWHERETHEOTHERRECOLORSAREO UTOFHER!" Taffyta spat out, between pants. Jubileena pressed a button on a recorder, and smirked.

"Thanks for the info, Taf. Stay sweet." And with that, Jubileena grabbed the bags, turned the lights off, and walked out of the room.

The cherry girl looked back at the cherry-pie shaped house. "So Nougat is in the Fungeon... Eh...?" She mumbled to nobody, and headed towards the castle

* * *

"S-u-g-a-r..." Sang Nougat, Desperately. "Jump... Into... Your racing... cart..." Nougat looked like a mess, Because the doughnut cops had come in a few times to interrogate her, and when she wouldn't answer, They would (A Tug on her hair (B Put hungry devil dogs in the same room as her, Or (C Whack her with their pretzel-baton.

Her face was covered in brown-sugar, Her clothes were torn, Her hair was really a mess, and wasn't even in a braid! She had a few bite marks from the devil-dogs on her, Her outfit was stained in codes, (Kinda like blood, but for programs) She had a large scratch across her right-cheek, and her eyes were turning really red and puffy from crying. It was a miracle she was still alive... but Nougat wished that she wasn't... Because all she would do is regenerate in the exact same spot, But without the pain.

"Say... 'Sugar... Rush...' " She mumbled, looking down at her torn up shoes. "Sugar... Rush..." _SLAM!_ "Prepare to pie, Door!" Nougat heard a familiar voice threaten the fungeon door. _SLAM! _A bit of the door broke off... _SLAM! _"Ok... Last chance door..." _SLAM! SLAM! SLAM!_And the door came down, and Nougat saw Jubileena standing there with her racing helmet on, A bag of Sweet-seekers, and Another filled with cherry-bombs. "J...Jubi...?" Nougat asked weakly, when the sugar-dust faded away.

Jubileena gasped when she saw what state Nougat was in. "NOUGAT!" Jubileena rushed over, and hugged Nougat tightly, Who winced in return. "Oh Nougat... Are you ok?" Jubileena asked. She had stopped hugging her, and sat down in front of Poor Nougat. "Me... Oh..." She coughed a little and gave her a weak smile. "I'm fine..." Jubileena smiled in return, and got up. She walked towards one of the bags, and pulled out the very last Cherry bomb.

"Ok, Nougat. When this bomb goes off, I want you to use all your strength and energy to jump forward... Deal?" Jubileena said, lighting the bomb. "Deal..." Nougat choked out, and Jubileena place the bomb in front of Nougat, and ran to a wall, covering her head with her arms.

Nougat stared intently at the bomb, until it reached near the end. "NOW, NOUGAT! NOW!" Screamed Jubileena, and the fragile Yoghurt lollipop girl got up weakly, and used all her strength to jump forward.

* * *

"Nougat...?" Said a blur of red from above her. "Nougat..." Called the voice again. This red thing... Smelled like a cherry! "A...Are you a talking cherry from Pac-man...?" Nougat asked, sitting up. The red blur chuckled, and Nougat rubbed her eyes. "No, Silly! It's me!" "Oh... Hi Jubez..." Nougat said, standing up. "What happened...?" Nougat asked, Absent-mindlessly.

Jubileena giggled, and started to walk out of the exploded Fungeon. "I killed you, and since you jumped forward before you died, You regenerated outside of the chain." She explained, And the memories started flooding back into Nougat's head. "Oh..." Was all she could manage out, as she followed Jubileena. "So... Do you know where the other recolors are...?" Jubileena asked, and Nougat nodded her head vigorously.

"Well, What're ya waiting for? LEAD ME THERE!" Jubileena exclaimed, as the wobbily Nougat ran towards the entrance/exit of Sugar Rush.

* * *

'Ah ha! I'm out of the ropes!' Thought a Triumphant Swizzle. 'Now, Just to find the other two...' Swizzle thought once more before running off. Little did he know, That a certain president had been watching the whole thing, right when Taffyta dragged Jubileena off...

* * *

AND THAT IS IT FOR THIS CHAPTER! I hope you enjoyed... and sorry it is was rushed! . I tried my best XD So yeah... Bye for now!


	12. Vanellope Steps In

MUAHAHAHAHA... I think the chapter title gives away a bit of what happens in this chapter... but oh well! XD Sorry I didn't say 'Prepare To Pie' a lot in the last one... But now you know that when Jubileena says 'PREPARE. TO. PIE!' It means she is about to do something awesome or have a fight. So Anyways-

Vanellope : Start the story!

Jubileena : Yeah! I wanna kick some butt!

Ok! Ok! Sheesh... So, Without further ado, REAAAAAAD!

* * *

"Those traitors..." Vanellope Mumbled under her breath. She had watched the whole thing ever since Taffyta dragged Jubileena off to the castle at the end of the arcade day... And now she finds out her own guards aren't following HER rules... But Taffyta, Minty, And Swizzle's!? This has GOT to stop...

And with that last thought, she stood up behind the cotton-candy bush she was using to hide in, and ran after Swizzle. "HEY, SWIZZ-CHEESE!" She called, smirking as if she knew nothing. "Oh, Hi El' Presidente'. What can I get for you?" He asked, smiling. "Just wondering where Jubileena went... Have you seen her?"

Vanellope had an evil plan forming in her head, but showed no signs of anger. "Funny you should mention that jerk-breaker..." 'Jerk-Breaker?! How dare he...' Thought Vanellope, tilting her head as if she knew nothing. "That crazy girl must have been on codes or something! She just randomly jumped out of nowhere and attacked me! She hung me up on a Candy-Cane tree, for gummy-worms sake!"

"I'm Just Glad it wasn't a 'Double stripe'!" Swizzle exclaimed, throwing his arms up in exhaustion. "I'm not..." Vanellope mumbled, but shook it off quickly and drew a smile back on her face. "Here, I know EXACTLY What'll make you feel better!" She exclaimed. "How 'bout some of my oh-so-famous chocolate covered gummy bears?"

"Chocolate covered gummy-bears? You know I can't say no to that, Prez!" He said, then laughed a bit. Vanellope forced out a small giggle, but nothing more. And With that, she grabbed his wrist and started skipping towards the castle. "FORWARD MARCH!" She exclaimed, and started dragging him off.

* * *

"Last I checked... They were in Dance Dance Revolution..." Nougat informed Jubileena, as they took their first few steps into Game Central Station. "Where do you think they are now...?" "Knowing Citrusella...She probably dragged them somewhere With Pie..." And The both exchanged smirks. "Looks like we are going pie hunting, Eh?"

"Looks like it..." The girls started giggling as they went into their first game, which was 'Tappers'.

* * *

"Uh... Van... Where are you taking me...?" Swizzle asked, starting to get nervous. Right when they arrived to the castle, She took a sharp right and down the cookie path-way that leads to 'The Fungeon'. "Oh, Just the place where I store all the Chocolate Covered Gummy-bears... It's in a hidden room only I know about..." And a smirk found it's way onto her face.

She walked towards the door, and gasped, acting like she didn't know what happened. "What happened!?" Exclaimed Swizzle, running towards the chain. "NO! NO! SHE'S GONE!" He yelped, and then his eyes grew wide, just realizing what he had said. "Uh oh..."

* * *

As the two girls exited Tappers, Nougat had brought out a bunch of root-beer for 'On-The-Go'. "WOW! DID YOU SEE HOW MANY BOTTLES I DRANK!? I WAS LIKE, 'FWOOOOOSH' AND THEN 'MORE PLEASE!' AHH... WE HAVE GOT TO GO BACK THERE!" Nougat exclaimed, looking as if she was ready to bounce off the walls. "Err... Shouldn't we find the other recolors first?"

"Yeah yeah yeah! I mean AFTER we find them!" "Whatever you sa-" Jubileena stopped talking, when she saw the Surge Protector sitting _alone _on a bench. Someone with Jubileena's good heart couldn't DARE stand to watch someone be _alone... _So, She turned to Nougat, and said, "Can I please have a root-beer?" "Sure! Be sure to savor every little delicious flavor!" Nougat exclaimed, shoving a bottle of Root-Beer into her hands.

"Oh... It's not for me..." Jubileena mumbled, as she walked towards the Surge-Protector, and tapped his shoulder. She was expecting to be electrocuted, but nothing happened... It was just like any other program! "What do you want?" He growled, glaring up at Jubileena. "I wanted to give you something, Since your sitting... here... on a bench... alone..." She smiled idiotically and shoved the bottle into his hands.

"Err... Thanks?" He said, eying the root-beer. And with that, Jubileena skipped off.

* * *

'Hmm... Sweet kid...' The surge thought, and took a big gulp out of the soda. He lifted his head up, and smiled "Tha-" He trailed his voice off when he realized the girl wasn't there anymore. 'Alone once more...' He thought, and took another sip out of the soda.

* * *

"So let me get this straight... You influenced MY cops to try and arrest MY racers?" Vanellope scolded Swizzle, who was currently locked up in the regenerated version of the 'Fungeon'. "I...Uh...I..." He stuttered, and The president crossed her arms. "Why are you so against the recolors, Hmm? Did they still your juice box or something!?"

Vanellope started pacing in front of the scared racer, and he said nothing in response. "Not talking, huh? Well, Let's go and have a chat with the others involved in this mess, shall we?" And with that, Vanellope walked out of the fungeon, slammed the door, and locked it. "They'll be lucky if I don't execute them for this..." Vanellope mumbled to herself, and walked off to find the other two girls.

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNN! Seems like they got themselves into quite the pickle, eh? Oh well! I can do anything I want... MUAHAHAH... Like I can make Torvald wear a bunny costume if I want!

Torvald : Don't you da-

*Snaps and she wears a bunny outfit*

Torvald : Oh I hate you...

Heh... Oh well! Ciao for Now!


	13. Minty's Betrayal Pie Attack The Cops

HIYA! ^-^ I am back... Hello hello hello! Sorry the last chapter was.. well.. terrible! I feel like I could have done better X3 And sorry it's so late! I got caught up in bloopers! ^-^" ANYWHOOOO... Its Reading tiiiime!

* * *

"Hey! How 'bout that game?' Jubileena asked, pointing to 'Fix-it Felix Jr.' "Sure... It has pie in it... Right?" "I think... You don't know until you try! Now c'mon!" Jubileena ran down the tunnel, leaving Nougat in the dust. 'Aw... Come on...' Nougat thought, and began to walk. That is... Until she heard a familiar scream.

"Huh!?" Nougat rushed down the tunnel, and saw an angry Jubileena, Devil dogs, And "THE DOUGHNUT COPS!? WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" Jubileena screeched, pulling out her 'Dr. Pepper Spray' Once more. "She's got the spray!" Yelped Duncan, hiding behind Wynchell in fear. "Look, Kid. All we need is for you to put that spray away, and you won't get locked in the Fungeon."

"The Fungeon!? Vanellope wouldn't order you to do that...!" Jubileena hissed, aiming the spray. Wynchell started laughing, and a few giggles were heard from Duncan, too! "Stupid kid... When are you gonna learn? We aren't TAKING Orders from Vanellope!" "But she is our President!" Nougat defended, crossing her arms. "So What? Minty Zaki Gives us a BETTER deal than her!" Duncan happily chirped.

Jubileena smirked. "Good to know you think that way..." **CLICK!** Jubileena stopped her cookie-recorder, and aimed the spray at Duncan's eyes. "Now... Tell me what this 'Deal' Is..." Jubileena ordered, and Nougat smirked.

* * *

"PIIIIIIEEE!" Screeched Citrusella, as she yanked all of the pies out of the refrigerator, stuffing them down her throat in a gulp. "Whoa..." Torvald admired, and a yawn was heard form Sticky. "Ah tink see zzz wakin' oop!" Citrusella declared, mouth stuffed with pie. "Chew your food, Citry. THEN talk..." Torvald instructed, and Citrusella swallowed what she had in her mouth.

"I think she is waking up!" Citrusella repeated, rushing over to Sticky's side. "Mmmm... Cranberries..." Sticky mumbled in her sleep, and Torvald smirked devilishly. "Stuffed plums..." Sticky mumbled once more, and Citrusella stifled in a laugh. "Swizz..." She mumbled for one last time, and Torvald broke out laughing.

"SHHHHH! TORVY!" Citrusella yelped, but she couldn't help but smirk. "Huh? Whaa...?" Sticky slurred, sittng up and rubbing her eyes. "What happened?" Sticky groggily asked, and then yawned. "You should ask Swizzle!" Torvald exclaimed, and broke into a fit of laughter. "Why would I do th... HEY!" Sticky yelped, glaring playfully at Torvald.

* * *

"HA! FREE ONCE MORE!" Exclaimed Minty, Jumping up cheerfully from the liquorice ropes. "Great! Now can you untie mine?" Taffyta asked with a nervous smile. "Let me see... NOPE!" Minty smirked, and started walking towards the door. "Wh...What? Why?" "Because you are a useless cry-baby, and allowed Jubileena to capture us, AND spilled the beans to our enemy! So long, Traitor!"

Minty declared, with one last smirk, and walked outside, slamming the door to the Pie-shaped house. "Wh...What...?" Taffyta felt as if she was about to cry... "Minty...?" She asked weakly, staring at the door. She wanted to think someone would be coming back for her, but nobody did. 'I guess that this is revenge for all those times I pushed Vanellope in a puddle... Or called her a glitch...' She thought sadly.

And right then and there, someone knocked... no... POUNDED on the door. "Juuubbbiiii!" Called Candlehead. Taffyta gasped. "CANDLE! COME IN! COME IN!" She exclaimed, and her candle-loving friend walked in, and just stared at her. "Uh... Look, I can explain." She started, and Candlehead held up a finger. "Nuh uh uh! I don't want to hear what the reason is..."

Taffyta looked down sadly. 'She probably knows our plan then...' "Because... I WANNA GUESS!" Candlehead exclaimed. 'Oh brother...' Was all that came into Taffyta's mind.

* * *

"Would you care for a cup o' tea, Ms. Bing-Bing?" Wynchell asked, holding up a pot of tea, with his pinky up. "Why, Certainly, Mr. Wynchell." She said, and he poured some into her cup. "What are you doing...?" Nougat whispered, obviously not knowing what was going on. "Would you care for a lump, Mr. Doughnuts?" She asked once more, holding up a cup of Sugar-cubes, and winked at Nougat.

They both nodded vigorously, and she asked politely, "How many?" The two cops sat and thought for a moment. "Two." Replied Wynchell. "Twenty Three!" Yelled An Excited Duncan. Jubileena eyed him, and rolled her eyes, setting in Two sugar-cubs in Wynchell's, And Five in Duncan's (He isn't good at math so he doesn't know she only gave him five...)

Not Five minutes later, they were out cold on the ground. "You wait here... I'll drag the dunces back to 'Sugar Rush'." Jubileena explained, starting by grabbing the leash to the 'Devil Dogs'. "Ok! But Jubi... Before you go.." Jubileena stopped in her tracks and turned around. "Remind me to NEVER eat anything you give me..." Nougat said with a smile, and Jubileena smirked. "Deal." And with that, she was off.

* * *

Sorry it wasn't as long as the others, I just wanted to make sure a new chapter came out because of how long you guys have been waiting ^-^ Here is the new chapter! Once again, sorry it wasn't REALLY long! ^-^"


	14. Vanellope's Guess & Meeting up

GAH! HOLY WIPPLESNIT!

Sticky : *Giggles*

SORRY IT TOOK SOOOO LOOONNNGGG... Those bloopers can REALLY be a handful XD Man... I sure have a LOT piling in... 70 REVIEWS! Wow! Well, HERE WE GO :D

* * *

"Uh.. You were Ta-Te... Uh... What's the word when your testing out food?" Candlehead asked, smiling dumbly. "Taste-testing..." Taffyta groaned. "AH-HA! You were taste-testing and Jubi wanted to make sure you didn't peak! Right?" Candlehead asked, continuing to smile idiotically. "YES! THAT'S IT! Now PLEAAAAASE Untie me, Candle!"

Taffyta yelped, Now on her last nerve. "Ooh! Ok! Now... Lets see..." Candlehead mumbled, examining the ropes. "Uh... I'm not sure I'M who you need... I'll go get Rancy!" 'Rancy' Was Candlehead's nickname for Rancis... She liked giving out Nicknames... A LOT actually.. And so she used them often.

"WAIT CANDLE NO-" Candle had just shut the door, to go get Rancis, Leaving Taffyta alone. AGAIN "And she left..." Taffyta mumbled, sighing.

* * *

The blue carts Drove down the power cord, As Nougat and Jubileena grinned. "Ok Citry... Here We come..." Jubileena mumbled, Now hopping into the cart. They had just dragged the cops into the entrance, After bumping into Mario, Who seemed to have been having a bad day.

(Knowing Jubileena, She cheered him up with a pie, Of course!) The carts started to move, as Jubileena and Nougat Sat and waited. "I hope nothing bad has happened to them.." Nougat mumbled to herself, Even though Jubileena could hear her. Jubileena set a hand on Nougat's shoulder, and smiled warmly.

"I'm Sure everything is alright... Because lets face it, You recolors ARE pretty wise... Not joining Taffyta's little gang to.." She gulped and frowned a bit. "_Bully _Vanellope... Making your OWN house..." "I Wasn't a part of that..." Nougat reminded Jubileena, who chuckled and smiled again. "Well, You get the point... You guys are smart and know what to do..."

Nougat sighed sadly and the cart came to a stop, and the jumped out. Suddenly, two familiar hands wearing a dark blue shirt dropped a pie on Fix-It Felix. Then, She quickly bolted into the room and slammed the window shut, right when He looked up. "Jimminey Jamminey... They better find a new game soon..."

Felix mumbled, walking along with pie on his head. "Um... Excuse me sir.." Jubileena started, walking up to Felix. He jumped back, and eyed her closely. "YOUR A RED VERSION OF SIERRA?!" He exclaimed. "I'm Sorry for my behavior, Young miss... But you have an exact replica of yourself upstairs!" Felix exclaimed, walking off quickly.

"Well... I guess we found them..

* * *

"RANCYYYY! GET OFF YOUR LAZY HONEY-BUNS AND OPEN THIS DOOR!" Candlehead ordered, Pounding on the door. "SHADDUP, CANDLE!" Rancis replied. He and Candle had a Brother / Sister kind of relationship... And Rancis was OBVIOUSLY The older one... Making it Candlehead's job to annoy him.

Rancis opened the door, His hair looking like it always does, Wearing Reece's Pajamas with Marshmallow slippers. He had a brown sleeping-mask just above his eyes, and he glared at the candle-topped girl for interrupting his 'Beauty' Sleep.

"This Better be good..." Rancis mumbled, crossing his arms and stifling a yawn. "Taffyta Needs our help! She's tied to a chair!" Candlehead exclaimed, and Rancis eyed the green-pigtailed girl. "And _HOW _Did she get like that, Might I ask?" "Because she was ta...tee...Tu... TRYING OUT JUBILEENA'S PIE!" Candlehead managed out, smiling.

"Of course.." He mumbled. "Alright, Let me get ch-AHH! CANDLE, WHAT THE FUDGE!?" Candlehead grabbed his wrist, and was dragging the poor boy to Jubileena's, A wide smile on her face. "We're gonna be HEROES!" She exclaimed, doing a little jump. "Here we go again..." Rancis grumbled, sighing as Candlehead dragged him off.

* * *

Mary and Dianna were currently arguing about who would go in and tell the girls that they had visitors. "Rock, Paper, Scissors...?" Mary suggested, and Dianna nodded. "Rock, Paper Scissors, SHOOT!" They exclaimed, and to Dianna's Luck, She had to go in. She sighed in defeat, and eyed the door as if it was her worst nightmare. She carefully reached for the knob, and opened it.

"You have visit- AHHH! Why... I NEVER!" She exclaimed, Wiping Soda off of her glasses. Sticky had accidentally splashed soda on her, When Torvald pushed her forwards while holding her soda. "YOU HAVE VISITORS! GOOD DAY!" Dianna huffed, as she stormed out of the room, slamming it behind her. "Uh oh..." Sticky Mumbled, As she eyed the other two.

"Who do you think it is...?" "The doughnut cops, G'DOI!" Torvald grumbled, slapping the back of Sticky's head. "OW...!" She winced, and eyed the other two carefully. "Rock Paper Scissors..?" She asked, and the other two nodded in agreement.

* * *

Candlehead and Rancis (Mostly Candlehead) Opened the pie-girls house, Just to be Face-To-Face with their President, Holding a pretzel baton. "Hello Candlehead... Rancis... I should've known you guys were gonna save your little 'friend'..." Vanellope mumbled, glaring at both of them. "VANNY! Taffyta got tied up for trying food out! Can you believe it?" Candlehead exclaimed, pointing to Taffyta. Rancis rolled his eyes and looked at Taffyta, who had cotton-candy stuffed in her mouth.

"Here, I don't know the real story, But let's hear Taffyta's side..." Rancis stated, yawning a bit and reaching for the cotton-candy, Just to be held back by Vanellope. "Not so fast, Hair-boy..." Vanellope had gripped his wrist tightly, and Rancis winced in pain. "Taffyta, Minty and Swizzle used my cops for selfish needs... I should've known you'd be a part of this too..." She growled.

Candlehead and Rancis were taken aback. "WHAT!?" They yelped in unison. "BUT THAT'S BAD!" Candlehead exclaimed, a sorrowful look on her face. "Yeah! So was destroying my cart, Throwing me into the lemonade lake, pushing me into chocolate puddles about A MILLION TIMES, And a THOUSAND other things!" Vanellope stated, Glaring at the ditz.

"THEY WEREN'T A PART OF IT!" Exclaimed Taffyta, who had gotten the cotton-candy out of her mouth, still tied up.

* * *

I have NO idea why I made Vanellope like that... I don't know.. I felt she was peeved off because some of her past bullies tried to find a new victim, And she wouldn't stand for it? IDK XD I hope you enjoyed! It's 12:40 here... Still wide awake... Ready for Anything XD


	15. Taffyta's Explanation & The New Girl

^-^ I'm not gonna keep you waiting, GO ON! READ! :D

* * *

Swizzle groaned as he rested his head on his hand. This is NO WAY for a guy like 'The Swizz' To live! "Uggggh... Can someone SERIOUSLY get me out...!?"

**NEW RACER UNLOCKED! Cookiella Mc Oreo**

Oh great! A new racer! And he won't be there to greet her... him... IT. "Are you fudging kidding me..?" He grumbled, looking around the 'Fungeon' Boredly. "Soooo Booooreeeeeeeedd..." He stated, listening to the sound of his own voice. "So very very very BOREEEEEEED..."

* * *

"Oh really, Taff?" Vanellope asked, crossing her arms. "Yes really! Candlehead and Rancid-" "**Ran-CIS**" "Whatever... Weren't a part of this!" Vanellope walked around the tied up girl, arms crossed. "And _why _should I believe you?" Taffyta thought for a moment. "BECAUSE-Because.. BECAUSE...! Because..." She paused for a moment, looking down.

"When have I ever actually DONE this for one of my friends...?" She asked, as Candlehead accidentally burned Rancis with her candle. "OW..!" "Oops... Sorry!" Vanellope seemed to ease up a bit, and then frowned as she walked into Jubileena's closet. "What are you doing, Van...?" Rancis asked, eying the raven-haired girl suspiciously.

Then, Vanellope pulled out a gingerbread machete. "Wh-PLEASE! NO! I'M BEGGING YOU NOT TO!" Taffyta started, as Vanellope walked closer to her with the machete. "Oh, Hush up... It's gonna be quicker than you think..." Taffyta's pupils shrunk at this. "And besides... I thought you wanted this...?" Vanellope eyed the strawberry-cap wearing girl, and she swung the machete down, and chopped the liquorice ropes.

Taffyta cringed at first, and then realized she wasn't dead. "I thought you were gonna kill me..." Taffyta admitted, standing up. "Oh please... You guys actually believed me? Even if I executed you, You would regenerate!" Vanellope stated, and Candlehead looked up at the president, A blank look on her face. "I didn't know that..."

* * *

"I AM SOOOO BORED! SOMEONE KILL ME NOW!" Swizzle exclaimed. "PLEAAAASEE! SOMEONE!" **POUND! **"GAH...! What a stubborn door!" A female voice yelped from the outside of the 'Fungeon'. 'Who would...? Vanellope..? No... Taffyta? Oh good grief no...' Swizzle kept trying to think of who could be trying to bust the door open, when the Announcer exclaimed, "POWER UP!"

'What the...?' "SHE'S GONNA BLOW!" The voice outside yelped, as the door exploded. "WHOOOOOOA!" Swizzle exclaimed, as a dark shadow, female, stood where the door was. She had long hair, And he could see it was black with a few white streaks in it. He had to wait a bit, to actually SEE the racer, But the sugary dust had to clear first.

"So ya had to be saved by a girl, Eh?" The girl asked, smirking and crossing her arms. "Ok, Who ARE you..?" Swizzle obviously tried to ignore the last statement, even though it was true. "Cookiella Mc Oreo... And you are..?" "Pff... Why should I tell you..?" "Oh gee, I don't know... I just busted the jail-door open to save your butt!"

"...Swizzle Malarkey. Also known as 'The Swizz'..." Swizzle introduced, as the girl walked towards him. He could now see she was also wearing a dark brown jacket with some white accents, Along with a pink top underneath that had an oreo printed on the front. She had a black candy wrapper for the skirt, And he assumed it was an oreo wrapper with some aqua stripes on it.

Her skin was pretty pale, And she had some aqua blue eyes that matched the aqua stripes on her skirt. "Now hold still..." She mumbled, taking out a giant pocky stick. "WHOA! WATCH WHERE YOU SWING THAT THING!" Swizzle exclaimed, eying the sword as she knelt down and stuck the pocky stick into the lock of the chains Swizzle was stuck in.

"Almost got it... And..." _CLICK! _"There ya go!" Cookiella said, standing up as the lock fell to the ground. Swizzle stared at the lock with wide eyes. "You might be the first girl I know who can pick a lock..." He stated, getting up. Cookiella giggled and smiled warmly.

* * *

"I swear! It was all Minty's idea!" Taffyta exclaimed worriedly, as the president was thinking a bit. "Alright... Seems that we have a gummy snake in the grass..." Vanellope concluded, getting up from the floor. "So... What's the plan..?" Rancis asked, crossing his arms. "First... We need to find those recolors before the cops get to them..."

The three allies' pupils shrunk. 'But they could be ANYWHERE in the WHOLE arcade!" "And if we die outside our game, we don't regenerate!" Vanellope smirked at them. "Ok you three fudge-butts... What games do we know with pie?" Candlehead shrugged, Rancis paused to think, And Taffyta smiled widely. "Fix-It Felix Jr.!"

"Shall we go..?" Vanellope asked, grinning widely. Her best friend, Ralph, Was in that game... And she was just DYING to see him again! Rancis, Candlehead, And Taffyta all nodded, as Vanellope led them out of the cherry-themed house. "FORWARD MARCH!"

* * *

O.C NUMBER ONE! :D I'll get the Crumbelina Recolor in soon, I promise! ^-^ Thanks for reading ANOTHER chapter! Sorry it was short ^-^" BYE! :D**  
**


	16. Reunited & Tofferita Chococream

Hey Hey! Sorry it took so long... I've started writing ANOTHER story... WHY AM I SO DUMB!? XD Anywho, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sticky walked down the hallway, all dressed up in armor. She had some pies on her, in case any foul-play started. "What are you doing...?" Asked Mary, who was behind her. Sticky yelped in fear and accidentally threw the pie at Mary's face. "Oops! Sorry, Mar-Mar!" Mary sighed, but still faked a smile.

"Oh, It's alright dear..." She wiped some pie off of her face, and flung it aside. "So, What are you um... Doing, Stanley?" Sticky giggled at the name, and tried to think of a lie, "I'm gonna... eat this pie! While... Sitting in the mud..?" The teal-colored girl spat out, a dorky grin on her face. "...Uh huh..." Mary mumbled, and walked away without further questions.

Sticky cautiously walked to the door, and had some blueberry pies out, hand-made by Citrusella. Sticky slowly reached for the door-knob... (Hey, It'd be great if you can play some dramatic music here!) And carefully turned it. "...What are you doing?" A voice was heard from outside, and Sticky's eyes widened.

* * *

"JUBI!" She exclaimed, Tackling her in a hug. "I'm here as well..." Nougetsia giggled, and Sticky turned to see the shy girl smiling brightly. "NOUGAT! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" Sticky quickly yanked Nougat into the hug, and almost squeezed the life out of them...! "CAN'T... BREATHE!" Jubi gagged, and Sticky let go quickly.

"Dear programmers... You might be the only person I know who can actually kill a person by hugging them!" Nougat exclaimed, rubbing her neck. Both girls smiled brightly, and our hyper-friend called out, "TORY! GUESS WHO IT IS!" Sticky smiled, and Nougetsia tilted her head. "Don't you mean, 'Torvy'...?" The teal-haired girl shook her head, and a familiar yellow-haired girl poked her head out the window.

"JUBI! NOUGAT!" She exclaimed, And rushed away in seconds. Torvald appeared at the bottom of the building seconds later, dragging along Citrusella. Torvald made a little jump, and wrapped Nougat in a tight hug. "Never...Mind! You both... Can kill... Hugging!" Nougat choked out, and Torvald giggled sheepishly, letting go.

* * *

"C'mon, Snail-feet... Move your molasses!" Vanellope ordered in a whisper. Candlehead giggled, "Snail-feet..." Her two best-friends rolled their eyes, Since they were used to her ditzy child-like comments. The raven-haired president shushed all three of them, and stuck a hand out to say 'Stop in your tracks!'. "Listen..." She whispered quietly.

* * *

"See, Folks? These recolors shouldn't exist! They are US... But with a different color-scheme!" Minty shouted, grinning widely. She was standing on top of her cart, and below her were Snowanna, Adorabeezle, Crumbelina, Gloyd, Some candy-fans, And someone else who was hiding behind Crumbelina's cart. This girl had a scowl on her face, showing she didn't like what Minty was saying one bit!

She seemed to have the same hair-style as Crumbelina, But in a different color. The same hat as her, But again... Another color. Actually... Once you look at her long enough... You can tell that she's actually a recolor of Crumbelina! Vanellope took notice of this, and crawled forward a bit.

Vanellope, Taffyta, Rancis, And Candlehead were all hidden behind a cotton-candy bush, listening to the green-colored girls speech. "So, What do you all say? We get rid of these recolors-" "STOP IT!" The recolor exclaimed, jumping up and slamming her hands down on Crumbelina's cart. Minty eyed this stranger, and her eyes darted back and fourth between her and Crumbelina.

"Another recolor...!?" Minty yelped, taken aback. "We have names, You know..." The girl pointed out, the scowl still splattered on her face. "Now what do you have against recolors!?" The girl shouted, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. "Why should we give you answers when we don't even know you?" Adorabeezle stated, placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm **Tofferita Chococream, **Eskimo-Girl! Now would _ALL _of you mind telling me whats so bad about us recolors?" Adorabeezle shot daggers at Tofferita, Who seemed to be very pleased with the others reaction. Vanellope watched in amusement, Obviously liking how this new girl can defend herself.

* * *

"I like her.." Mumbled Candlehead, who was grinning widely. Rancis rolled his eyes, and faked a yawn. But Taffyta and Vanellope seemed to be on the same train with their candle-topped friend.

* * *

Cookiella and Swizzle were currently walking to Jubileena's, hoping that his friends were still there. "So whats the deal with these recolors, eh? Whats so bad about them?" Cookiella asked her new friend, kicking a small jawbreaker. "I honestly have no idea at the moment... I mean, Minty was my friend and everything... But the fact that she ignored me when I was tied to that tree and I called for help... Maybe she was lying..."

"Maybe...?" Giggled the oreo-loving girl. "This girl seems like a brat in my opinion..." "Hey! She isn't _THAT _bad..." Swizzle retorted, when something caught his eye. "There's the house!" He shouted, zipping towards the house in the distance, Leaving his new friend in the dust. Cookiella sighed, and bolted after him.

* * *

"And she was all like, 'BOOOOM!' And then the wall went down like, 'PSHHHHHHK!'! And THAT'S how Jubileena saved me!" Exclaimed Nougetsia, who was sitting in one of the 'Fix-It Felix' Game trains. Citrusella and Jubileena were yapping away, obviously happy that they were reunited again. Sticky and Torvald just eyed Nougetsia like she was a frog eating a hamburger.

"Uh... Ok?" Torvald responded, slumping down in her seat. "But seriously... Jubi has some wicked explosion skills!" The pink recolor exclaimed, grinning widely. The cherry-girl smiled warmly, "Aww! Thanks, Nougat!" She said, and Nougat gave her a thumbs up. "So wait... I'm still confused..." Citrusella started, scrunching up her noes like she and Jubileena always do when they're thinking.

"How did Minty get the cops on her side...?" "Well, Like we said, There was a deal." Jubileena started explaining. "But what was the deal?" "The deal was that Minty would be able to talk with Vanellope and be able to give them a day off for all their hard work." Nougat answered. "But they didn't want a day off, Seeing as the two cops remembered the last time they had a day off was when Turbo took over."

"So Minty offered the next best thing..." Jubileena continued. "And that was that someone else would do their job for them while they have they day off doing their job." Nougetsia concluded, and Citrusella still looked puzzled. "But that's dumb.. I mean seriously... They got they day off from working because someone else would be doing their job while they were off not doing their job when they were actually doing their job! Who falls for that!?"

Jubileena smiled. "Exactly why they were the perfect targets, because they fell for someone offering them not to do their job so someone else would do their job while they were off doing their job." Everyone seemed to understand, except for the two Minty recolors.

"...What?" Was all they could manage out.

* * *

I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! DX I know this isn't one of my best chapters, but I hope it'll do! I am SO SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!


End file.
